


Answers

by leiramesiuol



Series: Questions [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial, Dream not a dream, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel/sequel to Questions.</p><p>“Succumb to the pleasure and be mine, little faker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

Answers

A Fate/Stay Night Fanfic

Gilgamesh x Emiya Shirou

 

“blah.” [Speak]

‘blah.’ [Thoughts]

 

            “S-Stop this!”

            A hand roams on Emiya Shirou’s body, slightly touching his sensitive nipples. The other hand pins the red head’s own hands against the bed’s headboard rendering him defenseless.

            “Admit it little faker,” the blond perpetrator said as he blew upon a nub. The golden king smirked, noticing Shirou’s immediate reaction. “You like what I’m doing.”

            “S-Shut up!” Shirou exclaimed with a blush on his face, “I hate it! I resent whatever you’re doing!”

            “Really now Shirou?” Gilgamesh chuckled, giving the nub a teasing lick. Shirou shivered involuntarily. “Your body certainly doesn’t lie.”

            “Just stop it already!”

            “Ah! You dare order a king little faker?” A sadistic glint was suddenly seen from the golden kings red irises making the ex-master gulp in fear.

            “W-What’s that look for!?” Shirou said glaring back.

            “Such feistiness… I’ll enjoy making you submit little faker.”

            Gilgamesh suddenly attacked both of Shirou’s nipples, his mouth on one nub licking, sucking and biting while his free hand worked its way on the other pinching and twisting. Shirou bit his lip trying to prevent any sound from coming out of his mouth. The king eyed the faker’s face, smirking as he saw the red head’s attempt to fight off the pleasure. Planting butterfly kisses all over Shirou’s chest, he continued to twist and pinch both nipples to stiffness.

 

            “S-Stop this already…!”

            “Still fighting back aren’t you?” Gilgamesh smirked as he bit Shirou’s neck drawing some blood out, lapping up the red liquid while sucking the bitten flesh marking the red head with a reddish purple welt.

            “Just succumb to the pleasure little faker.”

            “N-No!” Shirou struggled against the king’s hold to no avail. “J-just stop it!”

            “What if I say no little faker?” He said hovering above Shirou with a grin etched on his face. “I’ll make you submit to me Shirou.”

            He then licked Shirou’s ear, sucking on the ex-master’s ear lobe making Shirou shudder.

            “T-That won’t happen!”

            “Let’s see my little pet.” He then gently bit Shirou’s ear, continuing his ministrations on the faker’s body.

            “W-Who are you calling your pet!?”

            “Who else can it be?” Gilgamesh teasingly said. He suddenly captured the red head in a rough and forceful kiss, prying open Shirou’s mouth with a bite and his tongue explored the expanse of his pet’s mouth.

            “Mmmph--!” Shirou gasped at the sudden kiss opening his mouth more, allowing the blond to deepen the kiss. The ex-master tried to bite off Gilgamesh’s tongue only for the king to pinch his sensitive perked up nipple, cutting off the red head’s attempt. Deepening the kiss some more, he invited Shirou’s tongue to play. The red head, surprised at the challenge, fought back, their tongues wrestling with each other further deepening the kiss. As they kissed, the blond king’s hand travelled southward, touching the expanse of Shirou’s smooth and toned stomach. His hand stopped on the red head’s crotch slightly feeling the bulge. Caught for the second time in surprise, Shirou broke off the kiss, his cheeks flushed red while panting for air.

 

            “S-Stop! D-Don’t touch!”

            “Heh! You still keep on fighting against the pleasure aren’t you my little pet?” He said smirking as he lightly touched the still clothed bulge once more earning him a gasp from Shirou.

            “Your body doesn’t lie, Shirou. Succumb to the pleasure I give you little faker.”

            “I-I won’t submit to you!” Shirou indignantly said while glaring at the blond hero king.

            “Ah! It can’t be helped then.” Gilgamesh said suddenly rubbing the clothed erection earning him another gasp from the ex-master.

            “See? Your body is reacting to my touch little pet.” He said now fondling Shirou.

            “S-Stop it!”

            The golden king just smirked as he continued his ministrations. Shirou, on the other hand, bit his lip once more still trying to keep himself silent. Eyeing his pet, Gilgamesh returned to sucking the red head’s nubs making Shirou gasp.

            “Aahn--!”

            “Such a voice my little pet,” drawled Gilgamesh, “I want to hear it more, you screaming my name as I make you mine.”

            “N-No! That was just a mistake!”

            “Really?” He said teasingly as he licked the nub while petting Shirou’s bulge.

            “A-Ahhhn--!”

            “See… Stop denying the truth little pet.”

            “S-Shut up!” Shirou exclaimed, his face reddening some more.

            “Such a cute reaction Shirou.” The blond chuckled, placing a kiss on the pert nipple. “I want to see more.”

 

            Gilgamesh then stopped all his ministrations on the red head and suddenly removed his leather belt from his pants with his free hand.

            “W-What are you doing!?” Shirou exclaimed.

            “Just wait and see my little pet.” Gilgamesh smirked. He then tied Shirou’s hands to the bed’s headboard with the belt, now freeing his other hand. He then licked at his lips earning him a somehow frightened expression from the faker.

            “Now that both my hands are free,” The blond king said liking the expression on Shirou’s face, “We both go to the main course.”

            “M-Main course?”

            “Yes the main course my little pet.” Gilgamesh then unbuttoned the red head’s pants slowly taking it off. “You’ll enjoy this Shirou.”

 

            “W-Whatever you’re planning to do, s-stop it!!”

            “No can do little Shirou.” The gold king said while removing the faker’s boxers exposing the red head’s arousal with a bead of pre-cum leaking.

“Still resisting aren’t you, yet you’re weeping even if just a bit eh?” He said smirking while slightly touching the head spreading the liquid.

“A-ahn-!” A low moan escaped Shirou’s lips abruptly biting his lower lip to stop it.

“Heh! You liked being touched here eh?” Gilgamesh said now thumbing the head and grasping the length, squeezing Shirou’s erection lightly, earning him a gasp from the red head. Shirou squirmed from Gilgamesh’s touch trying to escape with futile attempts.

“S-Stop it…!”

Ignoring Shirou’s squirming, the blond king slowly pumped the red head’s shaft while spreading the pre-cum all over it.

“Haahn--! Please, just s-stop this.”

“Why should I stop ne? Especially when you are actually enjoying my touch Shirou,” Gilgamesh said as he continued the up-down motion on Shirou’s slightly erect length, gradually gaining speed.

“Why should I stop when your body definitely reacts in such an enticing way that I want more of your taste?” The golden hero said as he kisses and nips the faker’s body marking him with plenty of love bites, making said faker whimper and moan to the touches on his supple body.

“See? You react beautifully to my touch Shirou.” He said and he swooped in and deeply kissed the red head once more while pumping Shirou’s shaft to full erection. Shirou moaned into the kiss as multitude of stimulations attacked his senses. Gilgamesh smirked as he continued all of his ministrations on his pet’s sensitive body. The hero broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

“Succumb to the pleasure and be mine, little faker.” He said as he observed his little pet’s blushing face, kiss swollen lips, love bitten body and fully erect shaft. Shirou defiantly glared at the blond king while sporting a lovely blush on his face.

“Such a stubborn attitude Shirou,” he said with a smirk on his face. “I won’t let you cum if you keep on doing so faker.”

 

“W-What are you planning to d-do?!” Shirou exclaimed, seeing the smirk on Gilgamesh’s face. Gilgamesh suddenly summoned a golden ring from the Gate and inserted it on the bewildered ex-master’s erect cock, placing it on the base of the shaft.

“Submit to me Shirou and only then you shall have release.” Gilgamesh then continued his action on Shirou’s erect length, pumping it much faster earning him moans and groans from the red head.

“A-ahhhhn--!” Shirou moaned at the king’s sinful touches on his erection. As Gilgamesh kept on pumping him, a pool of overwhelming pleasure was building up within his groin. Each stroke on his length was like fire, making him heated at every touch. His face becoming much redder, showing Gilgamesh his flushed and heated state.

“Just call me your Master and I shall allow you to cum little pet.”

“I-I—” Shirou’s voice falters as his control crumbles.

“What do you want little pet?” The blond smirks while watching Shirou slowly submit to him. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

“P-Please--” Shirou weakly moaned, slowly losing his control to pleasure.

“Please what my little pet?” Gilgamesh said smirking as he lightly touches Shirou’s erected shaft. “Tell me what you want.”

“Haaahn--!” Shirou moaned a bit louder at the touch. “P-Please let me cum!”

“Tsk! Tsk! I still don’t hear what I want to hear Shirou.” Gilgamesh thumbed the head of Shirou’s swollen flesh making the red head gasp.

“Please let me cum, M-M-Master!” The red head whimpered as his pleasure is being overdriven.

“Good boy Shirou. Now that wasn’t much really hard to call me that was it my little pet?” The blond king chuckled as he removed the ring from the swollen shaft. Strings of cum spurted from the red head’s cock, as said red head screamed in pleasure.

“Haahn! Hahhhn!” Flushed from his orgasm, Shirou slowly looked at the blond king, his eyes slightly glazed with uncertainty and a bit of lust.

 

“Now it’s my turn to be pleasured my little pet.” Gilgamesh said as he released his fully erected cock from the confines of his boxers and pants. Shirou’s eyes widened at the sight of his master’s monstrous length, fully knowing what will happen next. The king smirked at his pet’s reaction. He then pressed three of his fingers upon Shirou’s mouth.

“Suck them well my little pet.”

Shirou parted his lips and experimentally licks the fingers with his pink tongue while discreetly observing his master. A smirk was gracing the blond king’s face as the red head began licking his fingers. Shirou slowly licked each finger, tasting his own essence on his master’s hand; making sure to fully coat each with his saliva. Taking all of the fingers into his mouth, his tongue licked and swirled around the fingers, lubricating the digits with saliva.

“That’s enough my pet. You have done really well.” Gilgamesh removed his fingers from Shirou’s mouth and gave his red headed pet a searing kiss. The blond king then slightly parted his pet’s lean creamy legs and observed the twitching virgin hole of his pet.

“You’re such a beautiful creature my little pet.” He licked his lips in appreciation. “I will now feast upon such a scrumptious meal.”

Gilgamesh then slowly inserted his middle finger into Shirou’s pink entrance, stretching the tight heat as he subjected his fingers in an in-out motion. Shirou winced at the pain of the intrusion of the finger.

“Relax my little pet. You’ll feel much better later on.”

The golden hero then added another finger doing a scissoring motion, further stretching his pet while pushing deeply into the tight heat. Continuing his ministrations, he added a third finger stretching and pushing deeper while searching for his pet’s special spot.

 

“A-Ahhhhhn--!!” Shirou let out a loud moan as his prostate was pressed on by his master’s fingers. Gilgamesh smirked.

“Hah! Found it.”

Gilgamesh then repeatedly pressed upon the spot memorizing it as he prepared his pet. Shirou moaned and cried in pleasure as his sweet spot was mercilessly attacked by his master’s fingers, earning him another erection. Gilgamesh suddenly removed his fingers from Shirou’s prepared hole, making the red head whimper from the empty feeling. The blond then lined his cock’s head upon Shirou’s puckered hole and slowly pushed his way inside.

“You’re so tight Shirou. So deliciously tight.”

“M-Master… It hurts…” The red head whimpered at the intrusion and tears beaded from his eyes.

“Relax my pet. It’ll be better soon.” Gilgamesh coaxed his pet to relax.

Shirou tried to relax his quivering anal muscles allowing his master more room for movement. Gilgamesh then pushed in some more, his cock entering half-way into his pet. He then cupped his pet’s balls, earning him a moan from his red headed pet. Pushing further, his cock is now fully sheathed in Shirou’s warmth.

“Tell me when you are ready my pet.”

He received a nod from the red head. While waiting for Shirou to adjust, he grasped the red head’s neglected erection and jerked it off. The ex-master moaned at the contact.

“M-Master, y-you can m-move now.”

At his pet’s given signal, Gilgamesh pulled out his cock half-way and then rammed in quickly hitting Shirou’s prostate spot on, making the red head moan louder.

 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

He started a slow rhythm, thrusting within Shirou’s tight heat while pumping the red head’s shaft. Deeper and deeper his thrusts went, the faster his rhythm gets. Shirou, on the other hand, was moaning with every thrust and every jack at his length. Moving wantonly on the bed, his body arches towards his master, wanting every touch and every kiss his master gives him.

“You have such a lewd body my pet. A body only I can touch and taste.”

“M-Master, p-please let me cum.” Nearing another orgasm, Shirou moans loud. Gilgamesh squeezes his pet’s erected cock to prevent the red head to reach completion.

“Not at the moment, my pet.” He thrusts deeply into his pet at a faster pace. “Let us cum together. And while you are at it, scream my name my dear Shirou.”

“Y-Yes, M-Master.”

Gilgamesh pushes deeper and deeper repeatedly hitting his pet’s prostate. Shirou moans at every thrust his master makes, keeping himself from cumming as his master continues to squeeze his length.

“Go and cum my pet.” The blond king releases his hold of his pet’s erection allowing Shirou to cum.

“GILGAMESH-SAMA!!” Shirou screams his master’s name as he releases strings and strings of cum into his master hand. Gilgamesh, meanwhile, kept on pushing deeper and deeper into Shirou’s heat, thrusting faster and faster as he nears his completion. As he reaches his orgasm, he releases his warm essence deep within Shirou marking the red head as the gold king’s possession.

“Who do belong to my little pet?”

“I-I belong to you G-Gilgamesh-sama.” Shirou said as he fell into the throes of slumber, exhausted from the night’s activities.

“Yes. You belong to me, Emiya Shirou. Only mine to have. Only mine to touch. Only mine to taste. Only mine.”

 

O-O-O

 

“What dream, Shirou?”

Shirou looked up from his position as the familiar smirking face of the golden king came to view.

“That was no dream my little pet.” Gilgamesh said as he licked Shirou’s ear. “There was never a dream.”

“No way. No way.” Shirou pinched his arm and yelped as pain receptors acted from the stimulus.

“There’s only one other way to let you know the difference of a dream and reality.”

Gilgamesh deeply kissed his adorable pet Shirou and did other things that shall be left to your imagination.

 

\--Owari--

   


End file.
